The Protector of Justice
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sometimes love can find you or you find it. But some believes... can be very dangerous for others. Only one girl can save her family from a terrible catastrophe. The Darkness has return and the guardians have to join forces again, but this time... with a human too. Can Kate teach her people the importance of Believing and... Justice?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Jack Frost.

And this is the story of how I met… my live lover.

It has been a year sense we defeat Pitch, everything seems as normal, but one night… change everything.

That night, change my life.

I was flying around like always, but deep inside I knew that something was different.

The moon, the night, there was something bothering me.

As crazy as it sound, I felt that part of my heart was taken away… maybe I was too tired.

And with that I went back home, maybe the others…

Can help me understand this feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile… far away

In a small and poor house.

The lights were on and many people were around the house waiting to see what happen and a miracle has appear.

In a snowy day…

A new born was among them.

-It's a girl!- scream a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

Everyone scream of joy, then the doctor came out and grab the shoulder of the man, telling him that he could finally go inside his home.

Once inside he walk toward the room with his wife, who was on the bed with the baby in her arms.

-How are you, honey?- ask the man.

- A little tire but very much happy. Look at her.- say the woman and she make her husband to look at their first baby.

The woman have brown hair, green eyes and fair skin.

The baby have light brown hair and fair skin, her eyes where still close, but… then she open them and were dark brown eyes.

-She's beautiful. Just like you.- say the man.

- Well… she has your eyes.- say the woman.

- How are we going to name her?- ask the man.

- I think… Kate.- say the woman.

- It means pure. Just like the snow.- say the man looking at the window to the white snow and later to his daughter. – Kate.

* * *

Back to Jack…

After a few hours, my friends finally arrived.

Santa told me to take it easy.

And bunny, well like always he started his be a man stuff, don't feel, blah blah, but anyway I know that someday… I'll understand.

My duties as a guardian continued.

Every day, I visited a different town.

Hoping that maybe somewhere out there… someone was waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Seeing You**

8 Years Later…

-Jack! You need a checkup before you go.- say Tooth making Jack to open his mouth.

- But you did the same yesterday Tooth!- Jack protest.

- Jack, I know your travels mean something, but remember what Santa says, take it easy.- say Tooth.

- Guys… we have a problem.- say Bunny. All of them run toward where the glove is.

- What is it, Bunny?- ask North.

- Look at this part of the glove! The lights of the children is different in this part of the world!- scream Bunny and then they all notice that in a part of the United States… a circle of lights were not yellow. They were…

- Blue?- ask Jack.

- That's why I want you to look at it. I don't know what happen, but those lights weren't there before and specially in that location.- say Bunny.

- Something must be going on in there. I see that there're children, but why didn't we notice them before?- ask North.

- I know that place.- say Tooth.

- You do?- ask North, Bunny and Jack.

- Is a tribe that has survive the changes of time. Their traditions has survive all this time and they only believe in their customs.- say Tooth.

- And… how do you know a lot of this tribe?- ask Jack.

- Guys… look. One of those lights is turning yellow.- say Bunny.

- Most of them throw their teeth and we take them before they sink in the ground. But I notice that one child believes in us. Her will is very strong.- say Tooth.

- Wait, wait. Are you saying that you know that child?- ask Bunny.

- Well, kind of. I have notice that in her teeth… her personality and will of believing is very strong. She believes in us, but she keeps her believes in secret because like I told you… her family is very traditional and if she specks of us… I think they'll punish her.- say Tooth very sad.

- Did her own people hurt her?- ask Jack.

Tooth only nod and everyone was shock by that.

-But she's a very good child, if you could only look at her… you'll wouldn't even want to let her go or stop seeing her.- say Tooth. Her smile and her face show that she already see the child and that… it was as if she's hypnotize.

- I'm going there.- say Jack.

- What?- ask everyone else.

- I might want to see that place.- say Jack.

- Good luck, Jack.- say Tooth.

- How will I know which is the girl?- ask Jack.

- You'll know it… went you see her.- say Tooth smiling at him.

- Well… see ya.- say Jack and with that he fly away.

**(Jack's POV)**

That night I travelled all the way to that place, using the wind like always.

And after a few hours I arrived, at first I wasn't surprised but then something called my attention.

I reach the tribe, feeling something different…

When I reach the center of the tribe… I couldn't believe what my eyes where seeing.

A little girl was playing with her sister, but not a normal game.

She was using magic powers… Snow Power.

I can't explain this feeling, I feel connected to this girl, maybe is the reason of why I felt that change before…

The girl with the snow power have light brown hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin.

Her sister have orange-brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

Her snow power, well that's what I think because in this place was very tropical and she made the snow fall from the sky. There wasn't any cloud in the sky… which was odd and I knew that she have the same powers as me. Well… kind off.

After that night, I came back home feeling complete.

No more travels around the world.

Now I have a place to visit.

I will not tell the Guardians… I'll wait for now…

Every night, I traveled to the tribe to watch the little sisters play.

The younger one is Adela and the elder one is Kate.

Every day she use her powers and I was surprise that she could use ice, snow, wind and smog.

One night I hear them specking about the ceremonial for the next day in the morning.

I feel that maybe I could see what it was and see her one more time.

* * *

The Next Day…

I was in the tribe in the morning and I found that the people were working.

The women were collecting the fruits and vegetables.

The men were fishing and hunting.

Then I notice that a sound of a flute was on the air and everyone start to smile and run toward the river.

I ran there to see too or should I say fly.

I notice that many boats were going to the tribe and start to sing.

Everyone walk toward the tribe where next was the river and the boats finally reach the ground.

* * *

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit

By the waters sweet and clean  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the earth our mother gives

O great spirit, hear our song  
Help us keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our days

Seasons go and seasons come  
Steady as the beating drum  
Plum to seed to bud to plum  
(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)  
Steady as the beating drum

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

* * *

Some women run toward the men and I notice that a certain man that look like the chief… have dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

He seem familiar, but from where?

-Dad!- scream the two sisters who run toward him.

The man knee down to hug his daughters and I finally see the similarity of the man to Kate.

Then a woman with brown hair, blue eyes walk toward the man and he stuck up and hug her.

I notice that she must be the mother of the girls.

Then I notice that Kate was looking at the sky and then… she place her eyes on me.

I was shock at first but she only smile at me.

-Dad, can I go and play in the woods?- ask Kate which surprise me.

- Of course, just don't go very far.- say the man and with that Kate run toward the woods.

Kate run until she reach the green fields and then pass the corn field.

Finally she reach the woods and run until she reach a lake.

She start to dance around and she seem very happy.

I walk toward her and she stop dancing.

She walk toward me, so I knew down.

She touch my hand where I hold my staff.

I was shock to feel that… her temperature… was the same as mine, because I didn't feel her as warm like the others.

She smile at me while she touch my hand.

-Can you see me?- I ask her which make me blush.

Her adorable face was showing happiness.

-Of course I do, dummy.- she say while she giggle.

Then she hug me which got me off guard.

I feel happy and surprise which I return her hug.

One thing I was sure of… I'll always be with her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Knowing You**

-Jack seriously what is wrong with you, every night, you're go who knows where!- says North.

- Remember your duties as a Guardian Jack, you can't be there playing around like before. If you're not gonna take this seriously Jack I recommend you to leave.- say Bunny.

- I'm doing my duties as a Guardian, all the children around still believe in me, I'm always working to protect them, just because you all don't like to be in contact with them it's not my fault, I use my nights to learn more, and become a good Guardian.- say Jack.

- Contact with humans?- ask North.

- Oh, no. Jack your spending time with the children?- ask Tooth.

- Your telling us that all nights you're in contact with humans.- say Bunny.

- I didn't say that, I just don't like being here hearing all your stupid comments… I prefer to watch the children… and learn more about them.- say Jack.

- JACK FROST your CRAZY.- say Bunny.

- I'm gonna keep spending my nights away from here, I work better like this, if you need anything I'm always here until night… I'll see you all later.- say Jack and with that he leave.

**(Jack's POV)**

To be honest I think the Guardians just overreacting, I'm just helping a little girl to learn how to use her powers…

I can say she's pretty good at it.

Each night, little Kate waited for Adela to fell asleep and we started the magic lessons.

Every day she learned something new.

She was always awake, paying attention and trying her best.

Her powers where beautiful and for a moment… everything was perfect…

* * *

Until one night…

-Jack?- ask Kate.

- Yes?- I ask her.

- You seem very interest in me, aren't you?- she ask me.

That was surprising… a girl like her age shouldn't notice those kind of stuff.

-What do you mean?- I ask her trying to change the topic.

- Well, you always come to teach me, but I have notice that some days… you seem to look at me.- say Kate.

Okay I was got off my guard again.

How did she notice that I was watching her?

-I see that I got your weak point.- say Kate while she giggle.

That make me to smile at her.

-It seems you have. But why can't your sister see me?- I ask her.

- Because she isn't my real sister.- say Kate which make me to look at her.

- What do you mean? Your parents adopt her, or something?- I ask her.

- Actually… she's my half-sister.- say Kate.

- What?- I ask her.

- My mother die went I was 2 years old. Dad marry my new mom a year after her death and then Adela came.- say Kate.

- I'm sorry.- I say to her.

- I barely remember her, but… I remember that every night, went I'm sleeping… I see her in my dreams.- say Kate and that surprise me.

She sit down near the late holding her legs.

I walk toward her and sit next to her.

I notice that she want to cry, the light of the moon reflected the water and the water to her eyes.

I hug her and she lean herself in my chest.

She cry while I hold her and she hug me too.

-Is alright, Kate.- I say to her trying to comfort her, but she keep crying.

- I know that I have a family right now, but… I feel that I don't belong there… like… my place is someplace else…- say Kate while she keep crying.

- Don't say that. Maybe you meet something that makes you capable of.- I say to her while I play with her hair.

- I don't thing, this place isn't for me.- say Kate while she stop crying.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- I have powers that nobody else has… and I think that nobody understands me. I feel… as if… they're only using me.- she say to me while she look at me.

I notice that her eyes still hold her tears so I let my forehead touch hers.

-Kate. I don't think they'll use you. I think they're only protecting you.- I say to her.

- From what? All I heard is that something terrible is going to happen and that it will bring chaos and darkness.- say Kate which make me be shock.

- Listen to me, Kate. Nothing. Absolutely nothing is going to happen to you.- I say to her while I care her face.

- You promise?- she ask me.

- I promise.- I say to her and before I knew it… she kiss me.

She kiss me on my check and then she storm off from me.

I touch my check and it was a precious thing for me.

Her lips… were soft against my skin and I look for her.

I try to see if she reach her home safely which she did.

She was already in bed trying to hide herself from me.

I wait for her to be full asleep to enter her room and I took her blanket away from her face.

I lean down and kiss her check like she did with me.

I wish that I could show her how much I care for her, but I never notice that this was the last time I would see her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**My Life Without You**

**(Kate's POV)**

After that night… I never see you again.

I thought that I make a big mistake of kissing you and for that… you leave me.

I wait for you every night and try to check if you were there watching me, but… I never feel your presence and worse of all.

To never see your handsome face again.

My school times feel like they weren't going to end.

They try to teach me how to make my spiritual senses to be stronger.

And I feel more connected to Mother Earth than before.

My mother notice that something was going on because I wasn't happy and cheerful like before.

I told them that everything is going to be find, but no matter what I did… he'll never return.

I try to block all of my memories that I pass with him so the pain will be less.

With that… I keep going on with my life.

I never pay attention if he was here… all I pay was of the hearing of the wind and if the trees were talking.

I got a new hobby in the pass of the time and that was singing and playing music with the flute.

I play with my sister and the other kids like before.

The only difference was that I was no longer using my powers.

I keep those behind and try to have a normal life without using them and making everyone to forget about them.

* * *

5 Years Later…

My life was a little bit lighter than before.

But this time we heard that the other tribes were been massacre and taking away their supplies that they have to pay.

Some men came to each tribe they could locate to take value stuff.

I was angry at that so I have no other option than to use my powers to help them.

I never told them what I was going to do, only I make myself to act before anything happen.

I use my knowledge to face them. I use the wind to help he hear them.

I use the tree as my shields.

I use the smog to hide me.

I use the snow as a distraction.

And I use the ice as my weapon.

I use many weapons and fuse them with my power to scare those people.

Once they were gone I took the stuff they took from the tribes and return them.

I never show myself to anyone, all I heard later was that many people were talking about a god or goddess that was protecting them.

Later I heard that many were saying that it was a creature with the power of winter.

That make my people to point at me because I was the only one who has winter powers.

Then they said that it was a spirit of a woman that protects the innocents from bad people.

All those kind of stuffs were making me happy no matter what they say or talk about me.

My people start to see me as a protector to many people and that I should still help them.

For that they respect me and sometimes tell me if it was right to do this or make this.

Because of that I start to learn how to fight.

That make most of the women to be surprise, but I wasn't.

Dad help me with those lessons went he have the time.

I learn how to fight with my legs and arms.

Use a bow and arrow.

Knives.

Swords.

And spears.

Not because I was learning how to fight I let my other duties off.

I also learn of the meaning of spiritual and how to make talk to the spirits of nature.

Also… of how to become a great woman.

Actually, I was beginning to question myself if I really want to get marry and have children.

I remember that I most not say those kinds of words or many people is going to get angry at me.

Mom got angry went I told her what I think of that and she was furious

I never see her like that and I was beginning to think that something was at state here.

For a young age, many boys try to court me and this getting on my nerves.

To be away from there, I try to run away and use my ways to get away from the tribe.

Sometimes I went for hunting or fishing… or looking for those men that were still hurting and taking stuff from the others tribes.

* * *

4 Years Later…

Time fly's very fast.

I was already a woman for my people and why not.

After all I look that my body was already at the point that I might look kind of "Sexy" for most of the men.

My once friends… were jealous of me already because my body look more of a woman than theirs.

Even my sister was jealous.

It wasn't my fault that my body was more developed than theirs.

My waist look perfect, my legs were at a great form and my breast… is extremely over exaggerate.

It was bigger than a normal size.

I think that's the reason why they don't want to be my friends any more.

Mom notice that and she told us that my real mom might have a big breast or someone of her family or from my father's family.

I didn't believe that from my father's family any woman have a big breast like me.

From my mom's family I never met them so it could be a big coincidence.

Whatever it was… I wasn't even bother with that.

I try to make my duties in the tribe as fast as I could and leave.

I never stay in the tribe because of my ex friends and from the men.

My father pass away last year, so the tribe was without a chief.

Which leave only one option… that one of his daughters most get married so the tribe has a new chief.

Most men want to marry be and I refuse most of them which make them be shock at my sudden respond to almost all the men in the tribe.

If they keep insisting I use my powers against them which make many people be alarm.

To get away I walk in the river and make the part were my feet touch… turn into ice so I could walk in there without falling to the water.

If my feet were away from the floor… the ice will melt and only were I touch… will still be ice.

Once I'm the woods I'll start to make other things or pass my time wondering around.

Then I found my boat so I went in the river and let the waters take me to a new adventure.

Then I feel like the air was making music or should I say the forest.

* * *

_What I love most about rivers is,_  
_You can't step in the same river twice._  
_The waters always changing, always flowing._

_But people, I guess, Can't live like that,_  
_We all must pay a price._  
_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing._

_What's around the riverbend,_  
_Waiting just around the riverbend._

_I look once more,_  
_Just around the river bend._  
_Beyond the shore,_  
_Where the gulls fly free,_  
_Don't know what for._

_What I dream the day might send,_  
_Just around the riverbend, for me._  
_Coming for me._

_I feel it there beyond those trees,_  
_Or right behind these waterfalls._  
_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

_For a handsome sturdy husband,_  
_Who builds handsome sturdy walls._  
_And never dreams that something might be coming?_

_Just around the riverbend,_  
_Just around the riverbend._

_I look once more,_  
_Just around the riverbend._  
_Beyond the shore,_  
_Somewhere past the sea._  
_Don't know what for._

_Why do all my dreams extend,_  
_Just around the riverbend?_  
_Just around the river bend..._

_Should I choose the smoothest course,_  
_Steady as the beating drum?_  
_Should I marry?_  
_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, dream giver?_  
_Just around the riverbend..._

* * *

I reach a lake were many ancient trees were still standing around me.

I make my boat go to a certain tree and I got off there to be in front of there.

-Ancient Tree.- I say and the tree start to move and a face show in the trunk to look at me.

- My dear, it's been so long sense you came to visit me.- say the Ancient Tree.

- I want to talk about something that's bothering me for a long time ago.- I say to her while I sit down.

- Let me guess… is about the issue about you or your sister getting married, is that right?- ask the Ancient Tree.

- Yes. And I don't want to get marry this soon.- I confess to her.

- Well, then tell them.- say the Ancient Tree.

- I already try that with my suppose Mom and she got angry.- I say to her.

- Don't let them decide for you. It's your life that's at state here. In a better way… you could take care of the tribe.- say the Ancient Tree.

- What?- I ask her.

- You can become the chief if you want. Besides, you're already suitable to be one and if you don't want to get marry then they can't make you. You're the first born of your father so you have more rights than the others, in another words… your already the chief went your father die last year.- say the Ancient Tree.

- Can I really be the chief?- I ask her.

- You're the daughter of the former chief.- say the Ancient Tree.

- They'll never understand. They wouldn't let me. They'll make Adela to marry so a man can be a chief.- I say to her.

- They can't.- say the Ancient Tree.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- The men are always on your tail because they all know that you're the next in line and not Adela. If you die, then Adela is the new chief. But sense you're still alive… you're the chief no matter what they say and to make it proof. The spirits will manifest so show that you're the right one to be chief.- say the Ancient Tree.

- I just hope that your right.- I say to her.

Then the wind and the Ancient Tree start to sing.

* * *

(Voice of the wind)

_Ay ay ay ya_  
_Ay ay ya_

(Ancient Tree's Voice)

_Que que na-to-ra_  
_You will understand_  
_Listen with your heart_  
_You will understand_  
_Let it break upon you_  
_Like a wave upon the sand_  
_Listen with your heart_  
_You will understand_

(Voice of the wind)

_You will understand..._

* * *

I focus in their meaning and in the wind until I was determine to face the tribe.

-Thank you, Ancient Tree.- I say to her before I leave her.

- Your welcome, my dear. I know that you'll make it. Your very special and great things awaits you.- say the Ancient Tree before I was far away to hear her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Ceremonial**

**(Kate's POV)**

I return to the tribe and ready to confront them.

Many people look at me but I never pay attention to them so I head to my home and look for my father's stuff.

Once I found what I need I went outside and head were the elders were.

Some of the people were surprise that I head there but I didn't care.

Once I found the elders they seem also surprise but went they notice that I have my father's staff.

They seem to know why I was there and they let me in inside their home.

-What is that you want to talk about with us, Kate.- say one of the four elders (1).

- I want to ask you if is possible for me to become the chief instead of marrying someone.- I say to them.

- You can, but we can't let you be the chief.- say another elder (2).

- Why not?- I ask them.

- Because the tribe needs someone strong and that can protect us from our enemies.- say another elder (3).

- I can protect you. And I can make that our enemies never hurt us again.- I say to them.

- That's not enough, Kate. We need a man not a woman for this.- say the elder (1).

- This is the most annoying thing I have ever heard. You're telling me just because I'm a woman, I can't be a chief? You must all know that I have powers and even if I'm in danger… I can protect many people in or out the tribe.- I say and that make them be silent and surprise about that.

They knew that I was capable of that, but why didn't want that?

Could it be…

-Elders… did mom ask you that?- I ask them and they were more silent than before.

They didn't dare to look at me in the eye and I knew in that moment that Adela's mom was the cause of this.

-I know that she told you that. But why? You don't need to tell me… all I want is to prove myself that I can protect this tribe. I know that you can see that too, so… please.- I beg them and before I knew it the last elder place his hand on my head and smile at me.

- I see that you can. The spirits have choose you to be the next chief and if you don't want to marry right now. We'll understand, besides… your father did the same thing went his time came.- say the elder (4).

- Well… he was a man and you didn't question him.- I say to them.

- Well… we weren't going to question you went you became the next chief, but your mother told us that if we need a new chief it would be the one that marries first and that will make a catastrophe already.- say the elder (3).

- Then, what should we do?- I ask them.

- We'll tell everyone at night and your coronation will be tomorrow with no objections.- say the elder (2).

- Thank you.- I say to them and with that I leave toward my home with my father's staff.

- Your welcome.- say the elders.

While I run I notice that the wind flow very nice toward me and that the leaves were around me as if covering me.

Once I was at home I enter and place his staff back were I found it.

I was very happy that I didn't notice went Mom enter with my sister behind her and look at me.

-What have you done?- ask Mom.

- I'm doing what is right and nothing is going to stop me.- I say to her and I leave the house to make my duties.

Many women were shock to see me recollect the fruit and the corn.

They notice that I was very happy which make them to talk to me again.

Well only to the elder women who were like Mom because the girls of my age still hate me.

I also start to do the things the women did which make the others to start to see me as a good possibility to the tribe.

By the time the men went for hunting… they invite me.

I use the smog a little and hide myself and the others to get the deer.

I mostly use the bow and arrow and went the men look at me I was very concentrate and let the hair from my mouth be out and let go the arrow.

The arrow shine as the ice power was in there and hit the animal.

Usually I was on top of the trees to see better and see if there were others in our territories.

Once we finish we return with a lot of food with us.

Once I was back in the tribe many children took me away from the others and try to make me play the flute like before.

I notice that some of the people that play want me to play the flute again and so I did.

Sometimes I play it a little and then I sing so the children see how magnificent is our traditions.

I use the smoke of the fire to make shapes which to the children was incredible and want me to do more.

I sometimes dance with them and we laugh.

The people who pass were happy to see that I was making the children have fun.

I show them that the lessons weren't a waist, that if you learn them correctly you can talk to the trees or to the wind.

That got the adults to be surprise at first so they hear me and how the spirits were actually around us, protecting and taking care of us.

The children ask me if I could see them.

Now that they ask me that I look around and I notice that some many lights were around us, later they took shape and they were our ancestors.

I smile and told them that I can.

Some of the adults thought that I was crazy but went they notice that I could see, talk and do things that nobody can… they start to believe me.

That make the traditions be more respected and pay attention to the nature.

* * *

At Night…

The elders told to everyone that I was going to become the new chief.

And that the spirits have choose me to be.

At first some of them start to doubt about that until the fire, wind, water and earth start to manifest themselves.

I was surprise because that was exactly how Ancient Tree told me it would happen.

_The spirits will manifest to show that you're the right one to be chief._

I remember that phrase from her and I start to have hope.

-She can't be chief!- scream Mom which surprise me, but I ignore her.

- We know that. But you just see it with your own eyes. The spirits want her to be chief instead of marrying someone. Unless you want the spirits to be angry with us is up to you.- say the elder (4).

Everyone start to whisper among themselves and later start to question mom.

-The ancestors will make the final decision and if they want her to protect us… then so be it.- say one of the men from the tribe and everyone start to be with him.

Mom was so angry that she leave, Adela was going to leave too, but something stop her and she stay.

After that we eat, drink, sing and dance around the fire.

The children make me dance with them and later the others join in.

Then I walk toward Adela and make her to join in, she was shock so I pull her to the fire.

She was surprise but she notice that I want things be back like they use to be.

To be together and enjoy ourselves like before.

Then she dance with me and sing.

Then for the first time in ages… I use my powers and make that everyone see that some snowflakes were falling from the sky.

Adela was surprise but she became happy and all knew it was me.

The snow wasn't cold so they all enjoy everything that was going on and tomorrow… it will become even more wonderful.

**(Jack's POV)**

I notice that something was changing and I feel like my heart was lighting up, but from what?

Could it be her? Then I most go see her again.

I know that I leave her without saying anything, but I need to see what's going on.

I just hope that she doesn't notice me or I'll ruin everything.

* * *

Next Day…

Today is the day.

-Hey guys, I was wondering if I can skip the trip this time.- I say to them.

Everyone look at me as if "Are you serious?" and before they start to question me I start to leave.

-I'll catch with you later, so don't wait for me!- with that I fly away.

**(Author)**

-Looks like Jack is growing up.- say Tooth.

- What do you mean with that… don't tell me he… don't overreact… don't overreact…- say Bunny already imagining what's going on.

- Not that bunny, I mean he's like more independent.- say Tooth.

- Santa, that boy is just getting on my nerves, every damn time he just leave.- say Bunny.

- I'm not gonna babysit him…- say North.

- Can we just relax… Jack is gonna be fine. C'mon let's go guys.- say Tooth.

- Fine, after all he can take care of himself.- say North.

**(Kate's POV)**

The time has come and I was ready to take my place as the chief.

**(Jack's POV)**

I reach the tribe in no time and I was surprise to see how much it change.

The people were very happy and it seem as if they were going to have a party.

For some reason I have the feeling that many things have change sense I left.

Then some women start to sing and the people gather around the center.

* * *

_When the earth was young and the air was sweet  
And the mountains kissed the sky  
In the great beyond, with its many paths  
Man and nature lived side by side_

I make myself be invisible so that she couldn't see me.

_In this wilderness of danger and beauty  
Lived two sisters, bonded by love  
Their hearts full of joy, they ask now for guidance  
Reaching out to the skies up above_

The children start to dance.

_Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes we are all the same  
Sisters to each other  
In this world we remain truly sisters all the same_

Then some old men came with some things that could be very traditional to them.

_Give us wisdom to pass to each other  
Give us strength so we understand  
That the things we do, the choices we make  
Give direction to all life's plans_

For some reason I want to see her so I start to look for my little girl.

_To look in wonder at all we've been given  
In a world that's not always as it seems  
Every corner we turn only leads to another  
A journey ends, but another begins_

To my surprise I see that Adela was walking in the road toward the elders.

She has grown… how long did I leave?

Did Kate also grown up?

_Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes we are all the same  
Sisters to each other  
In this world we remain truly sisters all the same_

Then Kate walk to the same road like Adela… she look very beautiful.

She's wearing a green dress, her light brown was in a braid to her left side with a pink flower and a light green transparent cape.

She took a torch from the elders and with Adela they throw it to a big pile of sticks that make a bonfire.

_Great spirits of all who lived before  
Take our hands and lead us  
Fill our hearts and souls with all you know  
Show us that in your eyes we are all the same  
Sisters to each other  
In this world we remain truly sisters all the same  
Sisters all the same_

* * *

Kate knee down and the elders give her a staff in her hands.

Once in her hands, she stuck up and look at her people.

She place her staff down to show respect and a strong wind was unleash.

I have to hold on so that it wouldn't pull me away.

I never notice that she became this stronger.

With that they all cheer up and Adela hug her sister.

Everyone start to dance and sing.

Then I knew in that moment that she was now chief of the tribe.

She place her left hand to the sky and make some snowflakes fall from the sky with no clouds in the sky.

I was happy for her and then I knew it was time to leave.

**(Kate's POV)**

I have the feeling that someone was here but I couldn't find it.

Then I look at the sky and from far away, I notice that someone was flying away.

I gasp and I don't know what happen next.

He came back… he watch me… with that I let a tear drop.

-Kate, are you alright?- ask Adela.

- I'm find. I'm just happy that's all.- I say to her while I took the tear away.

- Dad and your mother should be very proud of you.- say Adela.

- Thank you.- I say to her.

I look at the sky again and let my powers spread around the earth.

This time… I was going to protect my tribe no matter what.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Attack/Escape/Found**

**(Jack's POV)**

Days later…

I never went back there or leave at night.

I have the feeling that I was splitting in two.

-Hey, what's wrong Jack, you've been acting too weird, you stay at night, and you didn't leave wherever you want. Gonna sound ridiculous but what happened?- ask North.

- I don't wanna talk about that Santa…- I say to him.

- Then I suppose it doesn't have anything to do with the girl you used to visit all the nights…- say North which got me off guard and look at him.

- How you…- I start unbelievable.

- Well it's really easy to notice, with the expressions on your face. C'mon Jack, I'm old enough. It's ok, you can tell me everything.- say North while he touch my shoulder.

- Ok.- I say.

I explained to North everything that happen 10 years ago and how I met Kate.

Also about that night that she kiss me and that after that I never return.

That I didn't notice that years pass by and that I saw her again, but this time she was a woman already.

How she was a chief now and I didn't dare to say anything to her or show myself to her.

I knew that I need to explain many things to her and apologize to her.

Now that the Guardians know, I don't have anything to hide… maybe I can bring her here to show her this…

-Go and find her then.- say North.

- Thank you, Santa.- I say to him.

**(Kate's POV)**

My time as a chief is doing great.

I make the tribe be stronger than before because a great smog was protecting intruders from going inside.

I was pretty sure that my people seem much better like this because they seem more relax than before.

I make some alliance with the other tribes so we could live in peace.

At first they were shock to see me as the chief, but later they see that maybe a little change and cooperation in between ourselves might help a little.

With that the wars between the tribes become to an end.

Adela's mom was not happy because I was the chief, but even so… she didn't question me.

For the rest of the time she accept me as the chief and believe that I could make things better for everyone.

What I never expected that something much worse than we have ever face will attack us.

I have a bad feeling went we were waiting the change of spring to summer and then in that same day… we were attack.

We were preparing everything for the gods, until some shadows were seem to block the sun and then we were hold back.

I was with Adela collecting the fruits and then someone hold us.

We were send to the center of the tribe and then Mom look at us with fear.

A man with reddish hair was in front of her.

-Mom!- we scream at the same time.

* * *

_Let's go back to war and violence  
I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!  
Nights of evil, filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!_

We were brought in the middle of everyone and the people start to scream.

I let myself free and took a weapon to attack that man but he grab it with no effort.

-Obey me. And nothing will happen to them.- say the reddish man.

_Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
Jacob and his tribes will be mine!_

The sky turn dark and I have the feeling that the dark forces were unleash already.

_Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good Chief Jack  
Because all of this will be mine!  
This will all be mine!_

The man hold Mom's chain and later let her go.

_I have a plan; it includes you  
You, Brooklyn, will lead me to Sacred Mountain  
Where I will claim all this is mine  
In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide  
You'll sit up front as the gates open wide  
Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!_

I notice that from the shadows… some creatures start to form like if they were horses of dark sand.

_With this potion I bought from some witches  
A drop on this chicken;  
And watch as it switches into a weapon  
That I can use at will.  
Now this chicken can kill!  
Ta-dah! Behold:  
A blade beak!_

Then another figure show itself that look dark and gray with golden eyes.

_Stand right up and enter quickly;  
I'll transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel.  
Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!  
Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!  
No, no, no, no, no, that's no good!  
Prepare for the dawning of a new age:  
The Shallowerian Age!  
Year One!_

The one that was holding me let go and walk to a substance to become a creature of steal.

Then the new steal creature return to hold me but he didn't see me so he grab Mom.

-Kate. You must leave.- say Mom in a whisper.

- I'm not going to leave you.- I say to her in a whisper.

- Kate. You're the only one that can escape and find help.- say Adela in a whisper.

- Are you sure?- I ask them.

- You're our only hope now. The time to get to the Sacred Mountain will take 5 months. In that time you can find help and help us.- say Mom.

- Alright.- I say and I start to leave without anyone noticing me.

- Be careful my child.- say Mom.

(Army's Voice)  
_Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom  
Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom_

I made it to the stables and took a white horse.

I sit on and I make it to gallop a little so they wouldn't hear us.

_Only one will be revered,  
Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!  
I'd just like to say a few words:  
I, me, mine!  
You were mistaken if you believed  
Shallow was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!_

Then once I was in the woods I make it to gallop fast already.

_I told you once  
I told you twice!  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will...  
be...  
__mine!_

* * *

I was already too far away that I let myself cry.

How could I leave them?

Then I hear Mom's voice singing

* * *

_I pray you will be my eyes_

I make the horse stop and try to return, but I notice that those shadow horses were following me.

_And watch her where she goes_

I couldn't stop crying, and then the snow start to fall from the sky.

_And help her to be wise_

I make the horse keep going.

_Help me to let go_

I made the smog appear so it would hide me.

_Every mothers pray_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your Grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

No matter what I did… they'll still following me.

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness past each time_

_Remind her where you are_

Then I notice that the ground start to be snow.

_Every mothers pray_

_Every child knows_

Then I notice that a mountain with snow was just ahead of us so I made the horse go up there.

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your Grace_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe_

By the time I reach the mountain, those things were still behind me.

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your Grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

* * *

I don't know what else to do so I let my own feelings take the best of me.

-Jack!- I scream to the wind of snow.

I pray that he will hear me because I was beginning to think that those things were really going to catch me.

**(Jack's POV)**

I have a bad feeling about this and before I knew it… it was Kate.

I run toward the globe and search for her light but it wasn't there.

-Where are you?- I ask myself trying to search for her.

Then I feel pain and hurt in her heart.

-Kate.- I say looking at the white lights and then a certain yellow light start to show itself away from the others.

- Jack!- scream Kate which I already knew where she was.

- Kate…- I say.

She was in a snowy mountain.

-Jack, where are you?! Help me! Help Me!- scream Kate very scare.

- I'm coming!- I say.

I just hope to be there in time.

**(Kate's POV)**

Then in front of my way a dark figure appear and attack us.

The horse stuck up in two paws which make me to fall down in the snow.

The horse run away and I was just in front of that scare man.

-Are you scare, my dear?- ask the man.

- Leave!- I scream and I try to run away from him.

- I don't think so.- say the man and then he was right in front of me again.

- What?- I ask already alarm so I got angry and use my powers.

- So you have winter powers… how interesting.- say the man and make his shadow creatures to attack me but I froze them and attack that man.

- Get away from me!- I scream.

- You know how to fight, but how long can you keep up with that?- ask the man and I knew that I would start to feel weak.

I start to get weaker and then he was about to finish me once and for all… until… a great light came from the sky and protect me.

That make the man to be gone and with that I was alone.

-What was that?- I ask myself already tired, surprise and scare at the same time.

I start to cry again while I hug my legs toward my breast.

Then I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder which make me to look back to see who it was.

It was Jack.

-Jack?- I ask him.

- It's ok, it's ok, you're face now…- say Jack while he knee down.

- Jack!- I scream and hug him while I cry even more.

**(Jack's POV)**

For a moment I felt like the happiest guardian, but then I realized that Kate has been wandering alone for more then 10 years, afraid to never be accepted, just because I wasn't there for her… I'm not gonna fail her again.

-Kate. Do you want to come and stay with the Guardians for a while?- I ask her.

She still have tears in her eyes, she look at me and nod.

-Yes…- she say and with that I took her on my back and I fly back to the others.

She cry all the way there, but in sometime she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The Guardians**

**(Jack's POV)**

In my way to the North Pole… Kate start to shake in her sleep.

Then I notice that she was having a nightmare.

Wait… a nightmare?

Could it be…?

This can't be good, I have to wake her up.

By the time I reach it…

Everyone was waiting for me and they were shock to see that I bring someone with me.

-Jack! Where have you been? And who is that girl?- ask Bunny.

- Oh my gosh! Could it be? It is her!- scream Tooth.

- Tooth, do you know her?- ask North.

- Of course I know her, she's…- start saying Tooth.

- There is no time guys! She's having a nightmare!- I scream and with that they were silent.

- Nightmare?- ask Tooth.

- This can't be good.- say Bunny.

- C'mon! Bring her here!- scream North and I took Kate in my arms to a room where I could lay her down.

- What happen Jack?- ask Tooth.

- I don't know myself. All I know is that she call me and she was on a snowy mountain, crying. I asked her to come here which she accept. In our way here… she fell asleep and then she start to shake.- I say to them.

Then she start to make faces as if she was seeing something that she didn't want to see.

Then she start to sweat and she start to cry again.

-Sandy, please help her.- I beg him which he nod and make his sand reach her, but something dark push his sand away.

- What is this?- ask Bunny.

- Pitch. He's making her to be trap in her nightmare.- say North.

- Kate, wake up.- I say to her, wishing that she could get away from him.

I didn't want him to hurt her.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was seeing my people screaming for help, that reddish man name Shallow… was torturing them.

I want to stop him, but then he took Mom and hurt her.

Then he try to hurt Adela, but he said something that make the man that was holding her to smirk and she start to scream.

-Adela!- I scream.

The women from the tribe were taken away and they keep screaming.

I want to stop them but I couldn't move.

-How do you like this? I think is better than what you were going to experience back there.- say that creepy man.

- Who are you?- I ask him.

- My name is Pitch Black.- he introduce himself.

- The Boogeyman?- I ask him very shock.

- Yes. And I most thank you because your fears and nightmares are giving me strength to Guardians again!- scream Pitch.

- The Guardians?- I ask him.

- Oh, you don't know? Jack Frost, is a Guardian.- say Pitch which make me be shock.

He was a Guardian?

-I wonder what he hasn't told you yet.- say Pitch coming closer to me.

I took some steps away from him.

-You know… now I can see why he appreciates you.- he say already behind me and whisper in my ear.

I was shock in fear so I turn around to face him.

He hold me and he crush me with his body.

I try to separate myself from him.

-You seem to be the weak point of him.- he say and this time I was in big trouble.

- You think so?- I ask him and then I use my powers to push him away.

He let go and I run away from him.

I went to were those men took my sister and the women.

-You can't save them.- say Pitch already ahead of me.

- What do you want from me?- I ask him.

- I want you to crush down Jack.- he say which leave me shock.

- I wouldn't do that!- I scream to him.

- If you don't… then I'll hurt your sister,- he say while he hold my sister by her neck.

- Adela!- I scream trying to walk toward her but he hold hard on her neck that make me be frozen.

- If you do that for me… I'll let your family go.- say Pitch.

- So it was you who lead that man into our tribe?- I ask him very angry.

- Yes… besides, he want to make chaos and destruction. Why wouldn't I help him? If he could give me fear from the people…- he say.

- To make yourself stronger.- I finish for him.

- Bravo! You finally understand!- he scream and place my sister down but still holding my sister.

- I wouldn't forgive you.- I say and then I notice that there was a bow and arrow right next to me so I took it.

- Are you sure you want to do that? Remember that I have your sister. You might kill her if you attack me.- he say to me.

I didn't care what he said, I point the arrow toward him.

He place his body behind my sister, but one thing he didn't remember is… that his a spirit.

-Do you seriously think that by placing yourself behind my sister is going to stop me? Think again!- I say to him and let my own breath reach the arrow and point toward the chest of my sister.

Then I let go and the arrow show a shinning light around it.

I make my right hand to be a fist so I turn the arrow into wind.

By the time it reach Adela's chest… it went through her to reach Pitch's chest.

He let her go and took some steps back.

The arrow was shown to be real already in his chest.

-What did you do?- he ask me while he couldn't take the arrow away from him.

- If you haven't notice… I'm no ordinary human.- I say and point another arrow toward him.

This time… I point to the heart.

I make the same thing but this one… was real and I wasn't going to turn in into wind.

-You're going to pay for this.- say Pitch before the arrow touch him.

- I'm not going to live in fear.- I say to him while I smirk.

- NO!- he scream and then everything turn black and the light of the arrow turn the darkness into light.

**(Jack's POV)**

I don't know what is going on in her dream, but she start to make her powers to react.

We took some steps away from her and her body start to shine.

Then we notice that the darkness was going out of her mind.

Then it was gone along with the light.

I reach Kate's hand and try to see if she was find.

-Kate? Please wake up.- I say to her and let my forehead touch her.

- Jack?- she ask my name and I look at her.

She open her beautiful dark-brown eyes to look at me.

-Are you alright?- I ask her.

- Yes… where are we?- she ask me while she took note of the place.

Then she place her eyes on the Guardians which make herself to sit up.

-Who are they?- she ask me.

- This are the Guardians.- I say to her and she try to stuck up which I help her.

- Welcome! Finally we meet Jack's girlfriend.- say North which make me be alarm.

- Girlfriend?- ask Kate.

Why me?

-Yeah thanks Santa, she's Kate…- I say.

Just one minute and I wanna kill them already…

-You heard them ladies, they are not a couple yet…- say Tooth.

- I don't care.- say Bunny.

- Wake up sandman, don't give a first expression.- say North trying to wake up Sandy.

Then I hear Kate giggle.

Maybe the Guardians can help me after all, for the first time in years… I see Kate smile again.

-My name is North or Santa, whatever you like to call me.- say North and took Kate's hand to kiss it.

- The pleasure is mine.- say Kate while she make herself have a reverence to him.

- My name is Tooth and this are my friends, the Baby Tooths.- say Tooth.

- Nice to meet you.- say Kate.

- My name is Bunny, is nice to meet you.- say Bunny who also kiss Kate's hand.

- The pleasure is mine.- say Kate while she smile to all of them.

- This is Sandy, he can't speck.- say North while Sandy shake hands with Kate, until Baby Tooth came toward me.

- What is it?- I ask her and for some reason it try to tell me something about Kate.

- Well, let's show her the place.- say North.

- Where exactly am I?- ask Kate.

- In the North Pole, that is.- say North.

- You must be kidding me.- say Kate.

- Well, we're not.- say Bunny.

Then they show her the place and she seem amaze to all that was around her.

Her mouth was open in wonder.

-Do you want to see something wonderful?- ask North to Kate.

She only nod and smile at the same time.

She show so much happiness and joy that I couldn't help to stop looking at her, she was wonderful.

-I told you.- say Tooth which surprise me.

- What?- I ask her.

- I told you that once you look at her and know her… you wouldn't be able to take your eyes away from her or to stay away from her.- say Tooth.

- Your right.- I say to her.

- I have the feeling that you have fallen for her.- say Tooth.

- What?!- I scream to her in pure shock.

- C'mon Jack, I know when someone is in love with someone and you're not the exception.- say Tooth.

With that I blush and I look down.

-I see that I was right.- say Tooth while she giggle. – Don't worry, I wouldn't say anything. Your secret is safe with me.- and with that she leave.

Then I notice that they were far away already which I only fly to reach them, but a little away from them.

Then North show Kate a room that we haven't seen before.

-We're here!- say North.

- How come we haven't see this room before?- ask Bunny.

- Because it was still in preparation and I have finally finish it.- say North.

Then I notice that Kate want to open the door, but she didn't.

-Go on, Kate.- say Tooth.

- You can open it. I want to see what you think about it.- say North.

Kate look at North and then to the door, she was still doubting, but at the end she give herself some courage and open the door.

But before she touch the handle… a white aura was showing around her and make surround her with light.

By the time she open the door… she was shinning.

The place was a full room with mirrors of different colors.

-This is what you want to show us?- ask Bunny irritate.

- Well, I actually want to show this place to Kate.- say North.

But I notice that Kate walk toward a mirror and by the time she was in front of the mirror… something strange happen because everyone was silent.

Her reflection was shinning and then… it show herself but with wings on her back.

The wings look white because they were shinning without stopping and… her hair and eyes were different.

They were… her hair was white, and her eyes were blue!

She took a step back and the reflection vanish, her real reflection was now shown.

-What was that?- ask Kate.

- This are magic mirrors. It shows the true reflection of everyone. How they really are and what their hearts show.- say North.

Now that he mention that, Tooth look like a fairy, but with a more human form than her current form.

Bunny… well he really was odd, he seem as a noble man.

Sandy, seem very fascinate with his reflection.

North… well he didn't look that different from his reflection.

Then the room turn dark and some lights from the floor start to shine while we took a step and then music start to play.

* * *

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds, oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night, oh_

I notice that Kate… was dancing to the sound of the music.

Her dress fly around while she dance.

She really was enjoying it.

_I'm never going to look back  
Oh, I'm never going to give it up  
No, please don't wake me now_

North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy went toward the door and I follow them.

-Hey, are you leaving?- I ask them.

- No, we want to see her.- say North.

- She's really happy.- say Bunny.

- Like went she was young.- say Tooth and I look at her.

_This is going to be the best day of my life, my life  
This is going to be the best day of my life, my life_

While she dance… the Baby Tooths fly toward her and dance with her.

_I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in, oh  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies, oh_

She seem to have so much fun that later… she make us a signal to join her.

Tooth join her and together they dance together.

North, Bunny, Sandy and me we stay looking at them, but then Sandy join them and make his sand to make shapes to them to dance with.

_I'm never going to look back  
Oh, I'm never going to give it up  
No, just don't wake me now_

Kate was making spins very fast as if she was ballerina and then she jump and by the time she place her feet on the ground… the light of the ice went from the ground to the roof and then snowflakes start to fall.

- Snow?- ask North and Bunny look at me.

- Don't look at me, I didn't do that.- I say to them.

- She did it?- ask Bunny.

We all look at her and from her fingers sparkles of snow were falling and making shapes.

_This is going to be the best day of my life, my life  
This is going to be the best day of my life, my life_

Before I knew it… Kate look at me and grab my hand to join her in the dance.

-Kate?- I ask her.

- Dance with me.- she say to me.

_I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul, soul  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out till midnight  
I say we lose control, control_

I was doubting about dancing, but the way she dance… was so tempting that I couldn't resist anymore.

_This is going to be the best day of my life, my life  
This is going to be the best day of my life, my life_

Bunny and North join us and we dance together.

She let me hold her waist and take spins and I make her to see me more often.

She smile at me while I smile at her too.

He hold her and she place her arms around my neck and together we make a spin.

_This is going to be  
This is going to be  
This is going to be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up  
Everybody up now  
This is going to be  
The best day of my life, my life_

This was like a beautiful dream that I didn't want to wake up.

With Kate… I feel free and the way she look at me… make me want to kiss her.

* * *

By the time the song end… we all start to laugh.

We haven't have fun like this in a long time now.

I think that Kate will make us have fun while she stay here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Confessions**

**(Kate's POV)**

3 Months Later…

The time pass by very quickly… I never realize that been with them it was so much fun.

Also… that my time was running out.

My family… was still in danger.

Over the last days… I help them with some of their duties so I could get my mind be off that terrible feeling of my family and for… not giving Pitch more power than he already has.

The Guardians were happy to have my company and for some odd reason… Jack seem to be a little distance from me.

I feel sad for that, but went I'm alone… his right there to be gentle and friendly like before.

His old self, the one that I like about him.

Each time we were together… I start to see that went we play in the snow… some things start to make sense.

First, went he chases me… by the time he gets me… he holds me and went we look in each other's eyes… we freeze and I can't get away from his beautiful blue eyes.

I feel my face turn hot and I need to escape before something else happens.

Second, went we tell some stuff about ourselves and listen… we look at each other and I feel that I want to kiss him.

Which I need to get away from him again.

Third, went we dance… his hands seem to touch me everywhere were he can.

I want to get away from him, but I want him to continue.

This isn't like me, I never want a man to touch me, but… Jack was different.

He make me feel good in some ways.

He make me blush.

He make me tremble.

He make me… to love him.

In that last one… I try to seduce him every time we dance.

Which seem to work.

He seem different went we dance and he seem to seduce me back.

I told Tooth about my situation and said that she'll help me to get Jack.

It was odd that she accept, but I didn't question her.

For some reason… Jack seem more of a man that want a woman.

I could see that we was drooling went I was dancing a song that Tooth help me learn.

She also help me to get a short leg dress that show more of my legs than anything else.

It was a dark-blue dress that reach half of my thighs, dark-blue high-heeled, a blue necklace and my hair was up in a ponytail with curls that fall to my back.

The time have come… and I was nervous, but I have to be strong or I'll make a fool of myself.

Then Jack came to the dance room and the music start.

(If you want to see the video look here watch?v=KyiIMocCS-g the women that dance in the video is the same style that Kate is dancing.)

* * *

_Tell me, please tell me, what should I do?_

_To get to you, I want to see ... _

_I've looked everywhere, I want to know _

_If you're coming, I'll wait_

_Gimme your love tonight  
Gimme your love tonight  
Cause I will find it, cause I will find it_

Gimme your love tonight  
Gimme your love tonight  
Cause I will find it, cause I will find it

Gimme your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love  
Gimme your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love

You have been my wish, my calm, my sunrise

_You can be mad, I do so much good _

_In your eyes there is a force that makes me believe _

_That such love, it's for me_

_Gimme your love tonight  
Gimme your love tonight  
Cause I will find it, cause I will find it_

Gimme your love tonight  
Gimme your love tonight  
Cause I will find it, cause I will find it

Gimme your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love  
Gimme your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love, your love

_Gimme your love tonight  
Gimme your love tonight  
Cause I will find it, cause I will find it  
_

* * *

I notice that jack couldn't take his eyes off me.

The Baby Tooths help me with the dance while I keep my eyes close and be like I didn't know that he was in the room.

By the time the song was over… I was very happy with myself and check if Jack was still there which he was.

I smile at him and then I notice that he was blushing like mad.

-Is everything alright, Jack?- I ask him.

- N-no. I just came to see you… um… the others want to know if… you want to come and have dinner.- say Jack very ashamed of himself which I giggle and walk toward him which make him jump.

- I'll like to.- I whisper in his ear and then I leave him in the dance room.

**(Jack's POV)**

This is getting out of hand… I just saw her in all her glory and I was drooling with just the sight of her!

I must be more careful or I'll get in trouble and the others will piss me off for some time now.

Some Time Later…

We were all together in a camp fire, only inside which have a hole in the roof for the smoke to get out.

North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were telling and showing some events from the past and how we all met.

Well, they practically were telling her how I was before I became a Guardian and that was pissing me off.

He didn't want them to tell her the bad version of himself, but it was too late.

He notice that only Tooth try to say the good version which was odd and try to make the others to be concern about what make him feel right now.

But they didn't care and they keep telling Kate, how Jack always make trouble and the time went he said that if he was in the list of bad kids… Kate start to giggle.

North told her that he have a high record of it, that was went Kate start to laugh without stopping which make the others to laugh along.

I only look at them with my serious expression, but seeing Kate laughing… make me feel worse.

Now I was sure she wouldn't accept me.

But I was shock that she told us what happen to her family.

The reason why I found her in the snowy mountain.

Her tribe was massacre, and she was the only one to escape and try to find help.

Also… she saw the nightmares from Pitch and that make my blood feel hot of rage.

He was the reason why that man Shallow was responsible that her family was leading him to a place call the Sacred Mountain.

We promise her that we will help her to stop that man and Pitch from achieving his purposes.

That is until…

-Kate.- say Bunny.

- Yes?- she ask him.

- Why do you always hand along with Jack?- ask Bunny.

That was something I didn't expect from him and I got really angry.

Why the heck he want to know?

-Bunny, you shouldn't make personal questions.- say North.

- Yeah.- say Tooth.

- Well, that's very simple…- say Kate and I was beginning to feel scare so I look away from her.

- Hey, where are you going?- ask Bunny.

- I'm going to bed, is there a problem to that?- ask Kate which surprise me of her tone of voice, but I didn't dare to look back.

- Well, in that case… goodnight.- say North.

- Goodnight, Kate.- say Tooth.

- Oh, and about your question, Bunny…- she start and I was beginning to feel that my blood start to turn cold.

- Heh?- ask Bunny.

- Maybe is because… I like bad boys.- that was the last thing I expect her to say and that make me to look at her in full shock.

She look at me with a smirk and then turn around.

-See ya, tomorrow.- she say while she disappear from the other side of the door.

- That was some… answer.- say Tooth smirking at me and that make me blush because she was right.

I never expect her that she like me because I was a bad boy… which make me even blush more.

-Oh my gosh, Jack. It seems to me that you finally have Kate's heart.- say North.

- I always knew that he was in love, but I never expect her to answer my question.- say Bunny.

- If you make another question like that… I swear that you're going to pay for it.- I say to him in a harsh tone which I stuck up and leave them.

I didn't want them to piss me off more than they have already done.

I went to look for Kate which I found her room.

She was changing to a white t-shirt that was very big for her and some dark pants that will keep her warm from the cold.

I couldn't help myself to stare at her body and so I enter without her noticing.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was preparing everything so I could sleep, until… I feel some strong arms hold me.

I knew who it was because this person was the only one that I knew who can smell like frost.

I stay still until I feel his breath on my neck which make me feel shivers all around me.

Then I feel his lips touching my neck which make me moan without realizing.

-J-Jack…- I was speechless.

He keep kissing and then one of his hands… start to move down.

That make my head to move back and touch his shoulder.

I close my eyes and I couldn't stop my moans from leaving my mouth, but I try to not make sound.

Jack was really a bad boy, and he was showing me what he was capable of.

His hand went inside my pants and touch my leg with skin to skin.

That make me jump and he hold me tighter than before.

Then he place his hand that was on my leg… to be in between my legs.

That make me open my eyes and moan more than I expected.

I was already wet before he touch him there.

His lips went from neck to my shoulder.

He was about to move his other hand which I stop him.

That make him be surprise, but he didn't argue with me and he keep it were I want him to be.

I was trembling in excitement and I want more which I took his hand away from me and I push him too.

I turn around and face him, but I let myself to touch the wall, I notice that his eyes were full of lust and maybe mine were in the same state like him.

He walk toward me and hold my waist.

I place my hands on his torso and look at him in his eyes.

I feel my heart beating fast and I feel his too.

I was trembling again and I hold me tighter toward him.

I look down and then to his lips.

I couldn't hold much longer so I lean toward him and capture his lips with mine.

He later start to devour me which I let him and place my hands around his neck.

He crush me between his body and the wall.

That only make things to heat up between us and we start to make things to get rough.

He hold on one of my legs to his waist and then he push himself toward me which make to moan and him to growl.

We look at each other and we want to keep going, but he just stop and let go of me.

-Jack…- I call him, but he just turn around and leave my room.

I just stare at him and keep staring at the door until I was sure that he wouldn't return.

I touch my lips and then to where he kiss me all the way he touch me.

I never experience this before, but Jack make me feel wonderful in some ways.

Now I have something to dream about and I'm sure that by the morning I'm going to be sweaty.

**(Jack's POV)**

This is getting out of hand.

What was I thinking?

I'm letting my emotions to get in the way!

I was glad that I got out of there before we did something more.

The only problem is that I need to be careful now before the others realize what we were doing just now.

She needs two more months to get herself strong before her family and that man reach their destination.

And I better be careful with her next time or I'm going to get in trouble for this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**The Fight**

**(Kate's POV)**

2 Months Later…

The time has come and I was aware that I was strong enough to face my enemy already.

Jack was more distant than before.

Well, sometimes.

Sometimes I got him staring at me and some others… he avoids me.

I want to tell him that night went we share that amazing night… that I feel good, but I didn't know how to tell him.

Then without noticing he starts to speak to me as if nothing have happen.

I let him do that because maybe he would still have some difficulty to be near me.

Maybe he thought that he did a mistake or that… he shouldn't have done that.

I try to speak to him about that, but went I mention that… he only changes the subject before I realize.

I guess that we're back as good friends.

Which I kind of didn't like it.

-Trip Day! GET READY!- say Bunny.

- Trip Day?- I ask.

- Oh yeah, it's the day we Guardians go and travel around the globe. So you're ready Snowflake?- ask Jack.

One more thing… Jack has been calling me Snowflake ever sense I dance to him.

-I guess.- I say to them.

We went to were North have his sleigh.

I notice that Bunny was scare which make me giggle and went we fly it feel incredible.

-Are we dare yet?- ask Bunny already terrify.

I try not to laugh but I was giggling.

-All the years is the same Bunny, grow up already.- say Jack.

- Shut up, damn kids.- say Bunny very angry and this time I laugh.

Jack join me and then I remember went they told me went Jack saw for the first time the sleigh.

I remember that Jack made a single joke to Bunny that he have fall and that Bunny check if he was alright.

Jack was on the skates of the sleigh and Jack realize and said it out loud that Bunny really care for him.

Which make Bunny very angry.

I see that nothing has change in between them.

They always fight.

Then I notice that went we were on the sky… something was definitely wrong.

I stuck up which make Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and Jack seem to notice my sudden change of attitude because I was more alert.

I notice that a little far away a cloud was ahead of us and it make me feel strange.

-Kate?- ask Tooth.

- Is everything alright?- ask Jack.

I could hear the sound of drums in the air and before I knew it… we were in the cloud.

Inside the cloud… it was dark.

Then I knew that we were close to the Sacred Mountain.

-We're here.- I say in a whisper.

- What?- ask Bunny.

- We're here!- I scream and then I look very closely in the clouds to see if the mountain was here.

-What are you talking about?- ask Bunny.

- The Sacred Mountain is very close!- I scream and with that they were silent.

Then some blue lights start to come down and the voices of women singing.

* * *

_Ma-linn-a_

Ki-nu-taa-mun

Irr-u-sill

ua-ta-moon

Na-lu-ra-na-kii

Naa-la-gni-su-nai-qsu-tin

Kah-ee-li-so-tee

gee-seev-see

-What is this?- ask Tooth very amaze.

- Our ancestors.- I say and then they make a waterfall from the sky just next to us.

It was very big.

I want to touch and I try to reach it.

-Kate, be careful!- scream Bunny.

I didn't pay attention to him and I touch the water.

In that moment… an orange light appear and the sky was cover with many colors.

Sua-pa-yaaq

Su-na

Ka-niq-siq

pak-is-i-gin

tau-tuv (At-lan)

saa-gnia-gin (At-lan)

At-lan (Ma-linn)

irr-a-kkunn (Ma-linn)

-The northern lights.- say North.

- No, look! They're animals in there!- scream Bunny a little scare.

- They wouldn't hurt you.- I say to them.

Mammoths, fishes, wolves, birds, elephants, horses, bears and etc.

All kinds of animals.

Then I notice that a giant bird came toward us and it seem to transform into something smaller.

_Ma-linn-a_

ki-nu-taa-mun

il-i-sa-gvik-sra-mun

sra-mun

Il-i-saa-qa-gvik

Nau-vik-sra-qa-quiaq-tu-tin

At-laua-iaq-tu-tin

At-ar-a-mik

Then the figure turn into…

-Dad.- I say in a whisper.

He was just standing right in front of me and he look worry.

I knew what he mean by that.

-Dad… help me stop him.- I say to him and then he stretch out his hand toward me and I was about to take it, until… Jack stop me.

- Where are you going?- ask Jack very worry.

- I have to go with him!- I told him but he didn't let go.

- You're not going!- he told me.

- Let me go Jack! This is what I must do before things start to get worse!- I scream to him and make myself be away from his hold but that cause me to over balance and I was falling.

- Kate!- scream everyone.

si-vuu-qqan

at-ar-a-mik

pii-gi

si-gaa

at-ar

a-mik

But Dad got me and took me toward the lights.

Before I knew it… I notice the Sacred Mountain.

The lights went toward there inside the mountain Dad leave me in the entrance.

-Dad?- I call him, but he was gone.

Then I notice another figure that was inside the tunnel, it was a woman.

-Mom?- I ask her which she look at me.

She also have a sad face over her face and start to walk away from me.

-Mom!- I call her but she didn't stop.

I follow her inside, which I have run to catch up with her.

sua-pa-yaaq-su-na

ka-niq-siq

pak-is-i-gin

tau-tuv (At-ar)

saa-gnia-gin (At-ar)

At-lan (A-mik)

Irr-a-kkun (A-mik)

Once I was inside the mountain… I was surprise to see many paintings of our ancestors.

I see that in the middle of all the paintings in the walls… a great crystal was there.

* * *

Why was this crystal here?- I ask and then Mom was beside me.

-Is the spirit crystal.- say Mom.

- What?- I ask her.

- Is the source of everything. Why the spirits protect and take care of nature. Our duty is to do that until we are reborn again.- say Mom.

- Why is Shallow trying to reach it?- I ask her.

- Because this crystal doesn't only give the spirits the ability to make nature as wonderful and lively. It also gives people the ability to control the spirits and over nature. Which is very dangerous, our people have try to protect it for centuries, but it's already too risky to leave it here.- say Mom.

- Is there a way to get out of here and place it somewhere else?- I ask her.

- It can't, even if we move it… people will keep searching for it and that will make it more dangerous. The crystal gets stronger each passing year, Kate. The only way to be safe and that nature wouldn't be corrupted… is to destroy it.- say Mom.

- But how can we destroy it? I think it would be very hard to do so.- I say to her.

- There is a way… but it will be risky.- say Mom.

- What is it?- I ask her and then she start to cry.

- The crystal needs to be fuse with a human's soul and heart.- say Mom.

- But?- I ask her because I knew that it wasn't just all that.

- The heart and soul has to be pure along with the spirit. Someone that can give its own life for others.- say Mom and with that she was gone.

Now I knew why she was crying.

I was the only one, but how can you destroy it? I know that it would fuse with the heart, soul and the spirit, but is that all for the crystal to be destroy?

-Kate.- say Dad.

- Dad?- I ask him, who was on the other side of the crystal.

- Once the crystal is fuse with the heart, soul and spirit… you must give up your life for it to get destroy.- say Dad.

- You mean that I must die?- I ask him very scare already.

- Yes.- say Dad.

And with that he was gone.

I was scare to die, but I was more scare of what happens to my family.

Then I feel a dark side around me.

-How scary isn't it? That they make you die for the sake of everyone.- say Pitch already behind me.

- Pitch!- I scream and look at him.

- You want to live, right? You're afraid to die, but also… you're afraid to lose everyone that you care about.- say Pitch.

He was right on something, but what should I do?

Then I notice that those horses were here too.

Pitch walk toward the crystal.

-This is fascinating. A crystal that came turn someone very powerful. I wonder…- he say about to touch it but then he was attack and he got away from the crystal.

I turn around and notice that Jack was here.

Everyone actually.

-Pitch!- everyone scream at him.

- Ah, the Guardians have finally arrive. Too bad that you're too late.- say Pitch.

But before he could touch the crystal… I was already there next to it and I touch it.

-I wish that you fuse with me.- I whisper to the crystal and before I knew it… the crystal turn into an orange air and went toward me.

Now the crystal was fuse with my heart, soul and spirit.

-NO!- scream Pitch and try to attack me.

- Kate!- scream everyone and try to stop him, but I use my magic against him and he was send back to the wall.

- I see that you don't remember, Pitch. I told you back then, I'm not going to live in fear.- and with that he was gone.

- Kate, are you alright?- ask Jack walking toward me.

- Yes, but I must find my family now. They should be already climbing the mountain or… provably already in the entrance.- I say and I run toward the exit.

Once I was outside I notice that Shallow was already here with his men of iron.

-What are those?- ask Bunny.

- Iron men.- I say to them.

We notice that Pitch was getting stronger because he was next to Shallow, who was giving my people fear and pain.

-Shallow!- I scream at him.

- Ah, so you arrive here much sooner than me. I guess that you can lead me to were the crystal is.- say Shallow trying to climb up where I was.

- I don't think so.- I say to him.

- Oh, really?- he ask me and then he make one of his iron men to hold Adela and her mother.

- Adela! Mom! Let them go!- I scream.

- I'll let them go if you show me the way to the crystal!- scream Shallow.

- I can't because the crystal is no longer there!- I scream to him which make everyone to look at me.

Mom, my people and the elders were shock because they knew what happen.

I was the crystal now.

-What do you mean that the crystal is no longer there?!- scream Shallow.

- You can go inside if you want to, but the crystal is no longer there for you to take it.- I say to him.

But he notice something odd and start to laugh.

-Don't think that you can fool me, girl. I know what you have done.- say Shallow and I start to panic. – You fuse yourself with the crystal if I'm not mistaking.

- How…?- I ask him.

- Your tribe isn't the only one that knows all the secrets of the crystal. Now I must take you so I can control the spirits and nature!- scream Shallow.

- Over my death body!- I scream to him and sense he couldn't see North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Jack… they hand me my weapons.

- If that's what you want, then so be it.- say Shallow.

Then we attack each other with swords.

Sense he didn't know that I could use magic powers… I use them and make him feel cold.

-You're a witch!- scream Shallow.

I only smirk and keep attacking him, but Pitch wasn't happy about this so he send his Nightmares to attack me.

The Guardians protect me from the nightmares while I face Shallow.

I was strong and I was better using a sword than anything else.

-You're good.- say Shallow.

- I could say the same thing to you.- I say to him.

- But how much can you handle?- ask Shallow and then I notice that some of the iron men took Adela.

- Adela!- I scream and Shallow use the opportunity to attack me but I block him.

I was so in rage that I was about to kill him once I took his sword away from him, but Adela was about to be kill by that monster that I have to rush toward her.

I made it in time and use the powers of the crystal to make the iron men to their original forms and because of that… the men of my tribe were stronger and got themselves free.

-Adela… are you alright?- I ask her very worry.

She hug me and then I return it.

-I'm fine, thanks to you.- she answer me while she cry.

I made her stuck up and then we walk toward our people, but then I remember that Pitch was still here and before I knew it… he punch me.

-Kate!- scream Adela went she notice that Pitch was right behind us.

- Run… Adela…- I told her and so she did toward our people.

I attack Pitch which make him be far away.

-Do you really think that you can safe your sister this time?- ask Pitch with a smirk and I turn around to see that Adela was about to be get a blow from Shallow who have retrieve his sword.

- Adela!- I scream and I rush as fast as I could.

I wish that I was there for her this time.

That she should have a happy life.

That everyone was ok.

I reach her, but I didn't have my sword with me which I got the blow.

-KATE!- scream Adela and everyone look at us.

The sword went through my stomach and blood start to show.

-Did you really thought that you can defeat me? Think again.- say Shallow to me but I hold the sword.

- And are you sure that I'm going alone to the afterlife? Think again.- I say and I place my hand toward his heart.

I make his body to turn into ice and before my eyes… he scream while he turn into ice.

Then, I use a powerful wind to break him into pieces, along with the sword.

I fall to my knees already knowing that the crystal that was fuse with me… was destroy.

-Kate!- scream Adela who knee down and hold me.

-Adela…- I start to say.

- Don't speak… we can get you a healer before…- she start but I only shake my head to the side as a no.

- Is already too late for that. Besides… the crystal is fuse with me… I must die for it to be destroy completely…- I say while I feel the air getting heavier before I realize.

- Kate…- say Adela already crying while she hug me.

- Be happy, Adela… after all this time… I have finally… found something… to die for…- I say.

But I feel a strong dark energy around us which make me be alarm.

We turn around and found Pitch a few feet away from us.

-Do you really think that I'll let you live for this?- ask Pitch with a smirk in his face.

He was going to kill here, but I would protect Adela with my live.

At least… she'll live.

I stuck up and made an energy around us.

-Kate! You're too weak for this!- scream Adela.

- GO…- I order her.

- What?- ask Adela.

- Run… away… from… here…- I say to her while I start to see darkness.

- Kate.- say Adela in a whisper.

- GO!- I scream and let the shield weak… I make the rest of my power to push Adela away from the blow.

The blow got me and I was send flying away from the mountain… there was a crag in the here which I fall in.

-KATE!- scream everyone… my friends… my family… Adela… Jack…

That was all I remember while I feel the air around me.

I was falling.

And I didn't found end.

I just hope that I could die before I reach the ground to leave me the pain.

But even that… I could still hear my heartbeat.

My beating was getting faster and I knew that my time was finally here.

At least… I'll protect my family in the afterlife.

Then, my heartbeat start to slow down.

But I hit the water.

Was I'm in a river?

Or a lake?

Finally… I hear… one… two… three heartbeats… before I couldn't hear anything and my last breath… leave.

Goodbye… everyone.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**(Jack's POV)**

-KATE!- I scream while she fall to the crag.

I try to reach her, but Pitch interfere in my way.

-Is too late, Frost. She's gone, and you know it.- say Pitch.

- No! I can still safe her!- I scream but then North hold me before I start to go after. – Let me go!

- His right, Jack. No matter what we do… she's gone for good. Let her go!- scream Bunny very sad and for the first time in ages… he was crying in front of my eyes and let my tears fall too, while I give up.

Then Pitch was gone.

I notice that Kate's family was leaving with Adela who was unconscious already.

Everyone was sad and were crying by the lost of their chief and who was their best friend.

Many memories of Kate went I first met her… went I see her again… went we kiss… went she smile... everything in between us.

Every tear was a memory of her.

I'm sorry Kate, everything is my fault, your life changed because of me.

No matter what, when I want to protect you, something goes wrong.

I failed you again…

Please… forgive me.

Our souls are connected.

Maybe they always have been and will be.

We're been forced to say goodbye.

But I know… we will find each other again.

Kate… I love you.

**(Author's POV)**

Everyone start to pray for their chief and the women who make them believe that everything is possible and that justice can be giving to those who can see the right and wrong.

From good and bad.

That nightmares can become real and that you must always be strong and always show happiness to everyone.

Then the northeast lights appear in the sky which make them believe that the ancestors were going to take Kate with them.

That way… Kate will protect them.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was in a bright place and then I got the sight of two people that were waiting for me.

It was Mom and Dad.

-MOM! DAD!- I scream and run toward them.

They hug me and I hug them in return.

-We're very proud of you.- say Mom.

- You give your life for your sister and even went the odds were against you… you keep fighting to the end.- say Dad.

That make me cry.

-But you can't come with us.- say Dad.

- What?- I ask them in surprise.

- We notice that this isn't your place. Your path is somewhere else.- say Mom.

- You mean that…- I start to say.

- Yes, your spirit that can leave to protect those who still believe. You make those who didn't to start and those who were scare and afraid… to see that miracles exist.- say Dad.

- Kate… be happy.- say both of them with a hug and everything turn white.

Before the sunrise… I have a feeling that I wouldn't be the same to everyone if they ever see me again.

* * *

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um (shaddai)  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne..._

I feel calm and very light of weith.

We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-i bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-i lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
mee di nu ku

Then I feel to be going toward something that was of color blue.

I open my eyes and I see the blue sky.

Then once I was out of the water… I start to breathe again.

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda _

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda _

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda  
_I was standing above the surface of the water.

My dress is color blue with silver on the transparent sleeves.

I look at my reflection and see that my once light-brown hair… was no longer, instead it was blonde.

My dark-brown eyes… were also gone and instead were… dark-blue, like the ocean.

I notice that now… I have the power of water.

I could also control the wind… but my ice powers… were gone.

Then something came to my might… I use both powers together as they fuse themselves and to my surprise… they made ice.

I was happy that I could still use that power.

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum.  
Flavum.  
M-ai shondol-lee  
Flavu…  
Lof flesh lay  
Nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne..  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sharum du koos  
Shaley koot-tum._

I look at the sky and the sunrise touch me.

It was wonderful to feel the sunlight against my skin.

* * *

But I knew that this time… nobody will be able to see me.

I just hope that everyone is alright and that Jack… will wait for me a little longer.

Because maybe… I'll have trouble to find North's place.

Or maybe… he'll find me in the end.

Like he did went we first met.

Jack… I love you.


End file.
